The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and, for example, a technique effective in application to a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip is coupled to a plurality of leads through a plurality of wires.
Each of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-120768 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-44114 describes a structure in which a frame-like (ring shape) tape material is attached to the outside of wire joint regions of a plurality of leads coupled to a semiconductor chip.
Further, each of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-278308 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-332241 describes a structure in which tapes attached to leads are configured using a plurality of members that are separated from each other.
There is a technique in which a tape is attached across a plurality of leads and suspension leads arranged adjacent to the leads to suppress the deformation of the leads during a manufacturing process. In particular, if the tape is attached near wire connecting portion to which wires are coupled, the deformation around the wire connecting portion can be suppressed.
Here, the acquisition efficiency of tapes for suppressing the deformation of leads will be examined. A case in which one tape formed in a frame shape is used is compared with a case in which a plurality of tapes formed not in a frame shape (namely, tapes formed in nearly a strip shape) is used, the acquisition efficiency is higher in the latter case.
However, in the case where a plurality of tapes is used, it is necessary to prevent the tapes from being overlapped with each other in order to reliably attach the tapes to each of the leads. As a method of preventing the tapes from being overlapped with each other, there is a method of attaching the tapes to the leads while being part from each other.
Here, in order to shorten the length of each wire coupled to the lead, the wire is preferably coupled to a tip end part of the lead. Therefore, in order to suppress the deformation around the wire connecting portion, the tape is preferably attached near the tip end part of each lead.
However, it is necessary to attach, at least, one of the tapes at a position apart from the tip end parts of the leads, namely, the wire connecting portion (coupling points) in the above-described method.
It should be noted that as another method of preventing the tapes from being overlapped with each other, there is a method in which, for example, the width of a suspension lead or a part thereof arranged between the leads is increased to attach an end part of each tape to the suspension lead or a part thereof. In this case, however, it is difficult to downsize the semiconductor device due to an increase in the width of the suspension lead. Or, it is difficult to increase the number of leads that can be arranged in one semiconductor device. Namely, an increase in the width of the suspension lead causes a reduction in the number of terminals per unit area of the semiconductor device.
The other objects and novel features will become apparent from the description of the specification and the accompanying drawings.
A semiconductor device according to an embodiment has a first lead group comprised of a plurality of first leads, a second lead group comprised of a plurality of second leads, and a first suspension lead arranged between the first lead group and the second lead group. Further, the semiconductor device has a first tape attached to each of the first leads, the first suspension lead, and some of the second leads, and a second tape attached to each of the second leads. Further, the first tape has a first part attached to each of the first leads, and a second part attached to the first suspension lead and some of the second leads and is attached to a position farther from wire connecting portion than the first part.
According to the above-described embodiment, it is possible to improve the reliability of a semiconductor device.